


Ships And Shit (Transformers)

by Rose39



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, One Shot Collection, failed flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: A collection of Transformers ship prompts.If you have a ship you'd like to see or a prompt you'd like me to use, details will be in Chapter 1, as well as where to submit them.Requests Are Open 24/7 Unless This Message Is Gone!Chapters with !!!!! Contain sensitive content, and you should proceed with caution.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Smokescreen, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Grimlock/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. What's A Flower Between Friends?(Smokebee)

Bumblebee was just getting back from a scouting mission when Smoke Screen approached him awkwardly.

[What's up, Smokey? You seem jittery.]

"I uh...well...here," Smoke Screen hands him something tiny before running off.

Bumblebee looks at the object for a few seconds before realizing it's an Earth flower.

It was a pink flower that was so small that Smoke Screen either tediously worked to pick it, or he asked Arcee or one of the humans to get it for him.

"Haha!" Miko laughs from behind him.

Bumblebee looks at her curiously.

"Giving flowers to _**Bee**_ , that's so lame, even for Smoke!" The human girl laughs some more.

Bumblebee rolls his eyes and decides to ask Raf how to take care of the flower his friend gave him.  
~~~  
"Smoke Screen gave you a...flower?" Raf asks, taking the delicate plant from Bumblebee's hand.

[Yeah, he was really weird about it too, but it's pretty. Plus he probably worked really hard to get it.]

"Well...we could probably find something to use as a vase somewhere for it, if you wanna take care of it, but it'll probably die in a few days anyways.." Raf offers.

Bumblebee nods and starts to look for something that might work.  
~~~  
"What are you two doing?" Jack asks when he sees Bumblebee and Raf setting the now vased (in an old soda bottle...) flower in the lounge area.

"Smoke Screen gave Bee a flower, we're putting it where everyone can see it!" Raf smiles.

"He...gave Bee a flower?"

Bumblebee nods, pointing at said flower.

"That's weird..."

"Why?" Raf asks.

"The other day he saw me giving flowers to Sierra and asked about it...it's probably not related though!"

[Why is that weird?]

"Well...sometimes human boys give girls they like flowers...but knowing Smoke Screen he probably thought it was just a friend thing!" Raf shrugs.  
~~~  
"I can't believe you did something that lame and he **STILL** didn't get it!" Miko chides Smoke Screen.

"I thought he'd know what those things mean! Jack told me--"

"You asked Jack? No wonder you failed, he's Horrible with girls, I doubt he'd be any better with guys."

"Then what should I do, hmmm, Miko?" Smoke Screen crosses his arms.

"Easy! Ask him out instead of being a pussy."


	2. Dance?(Driftrod)

"Wanna dance with me?"

"Rodimus, we're supposed to be doing important stuff," Drift frowns.

"Come on! I'm sick of sitting here! Plus you like dancing, don't you?"

"Fine, for a second, but if we get in trouble--"

"We won't get in trouble! I'm the captain, remember?" Rodimus grabs Drift's hand and pulls him up to dance with him, smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this one is so much shorter than chapter one!


	3. What Are We?(SideLock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Swipe and Grim Lock don't know what their relationship is.

What are you and Grim Lock even?" Strong Arm asks after the Dino-bot is out of earshot.

"This is going to lead to an insult," Side Swipe starts to walk away.

"No, really, you two...there's something there...isn't there?"

"Something--Are you asking if we're DATING?!" Side Swipe jumps.

"Is that a no then?"

"I-...I don't know...I mean! We're not!"

"But you wouldn't be apposed to it?" Strong Arm asks, softer.

"I don't even think Grim swings that way...you know what I mean?"

"Oh."  
~~~  
"So...what even are you and Side Swipe?" Bumblebee asks once he sees the Dino-bot.

"Friends?"

"That it?"

"Think so..."

"Oh. Sorry for assuming, but it just seemed like there was something more," Bumblebee shrugs.

"Why? Did you hear something?"

"Nope, just saw little things here and there. It's nothing."

"Yeah...Nothing...I doubt Side Swipe even...Is like that."

"Sorry again for assuming," Bumblebee walks away.  
~~~  
"Grim?"

"Wussup, Side Swipe?"

"What are we?"

Grim Lock freezes up.

He clears his throat, "Friends, right?"

"Just friends?"

"What's this coming from?" Grim Lock asks.

"I dunno...Strong Arm asked me about us and...I've been thinking about it since because...I don't know why! I just am!"

"Bee asked about it too..."

"Forget I said anything.." Side Swipe runs off before Grim Lock can say any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the two requests I have for this later.  
> For now, rarepair.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests Are Open!  
> [If You Want, I Even Have A Prompt List!](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/622150465301463040/another-new-one-as-an-apology-for-being-gone-so)


End file.
